


Suffer the Winter's Cold Wind

by sullacat



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Medical Kink, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words come easier when you're two light years away from the one you love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffer the Winter's Cold Wind

**Author's Note:**

> written for [KM Anthology](http://km-anthology.livejournal.com/), my assignment was 'dirty talk'. Alas, this is a different sort of dirty talk. Also, this is a sequel of sorts to last year's KM fic, [Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be](http://sullacat.livejournal.com/107638.html) but no knowledge of that fic is really needed for this.
> 
> Title is something I heard while playing Skyrim. :D

Jim suspected crash landing on this ice rock wasn't a coincidence. 

 

The communique from Archer, ordering Jim to meet the Canalians on Delta Vega had been suspicious. The damned ice rock was the last place anyone would want to meet to discuss mining treaties, but as Archer pointed out in his message, that would only make people want to agree to the Empire's terms all the faster. 

But this... this was untenable. Jim walked away from his burning shuttle, away from the only source of heat on this fucking ice cube of a planet knowing he couldn't linger. If this _was_ an attempt on his life, someone would be by soon to look for his body. Best to be away from here, somewhere safe. Somewhere he could contact _his_ people, get back to his ship. 

Finding the small cave had been fortuitous, and just getting out of the icy wind made all the difference between freezing and surviving. Jim pulled out a small communicator from his pants pocket, smaller than the one everyone else carried. It wasn't regulation and it didn't operate on any Starfleet channels. Jim had made two of them, and right now, he hoped that there weren't any medical emergencies going on his ship. 

Pressing the button on the side of the device, he leaned back against the cave and waited. Five shivering minutes passed before he heard a voice on the other end. "Jim?"

"Yeah," Jim replied, letting out the breath he'd been holding. "I was right. Archer tried to take me out."

"Fucking coward," McCoy growled low, and Jim smirked to himself, despite the cold. "Man's getting soft in his old age. You all right?"

"I will be when I get someplace warm and out of this fucking cold. I need a transport. Gotta be a shuttle, can't beam out through this ice storm. Tell Spock and no one else."

"You sure he's not-"

"I know he's not stupid enough to get in league with Archer. Even if that old bastard trusted Vulcans, Spock wouldn't do it." Jim knew there were a great many things the Vulcan wanted to do to his captain, but none of those plans included losing Jim.

 

"Hey Bones." Jim did the calculations, figuring it was about 2300 on-board the ship, but he suspected the doctor wasn't asleep.

Less than a minute later, Jim had his answer. "Jim," McCoy answered, a hint of anxiety in his voice. "Spock's shuttling over there himself. Should be there in about eight hours." 

"The sooner the better," Jim groaned softly, closing his eyes. The cave was warmer, his fire enough to keep him from freezing. But now there was another problem. 

McCoy seemed to hear it in Jim's voice. "You okay?"

"Not really," Jim admitted, feeling the strain of the day and the cold wearing on him. "Found some fire starters, got a little campfire going here. But I managed to hurt myself a bit." 

"What does it look like?" 

"Gash, about two inches deep." Jim glanced down at his torn pants, pushing aside the flap of fabric to see the gaping wound. "Managed to stop the bleeding, but I can't move too much without opening it again."

"You fall?" McCoy's voice sounded worried, unable to turn off the physician in him.

"Stabbed," Jim said with a smirk. "Did you know Delta Vega had indigenous humanoids?"

"Jesus, Jim..."

"Yeah, stumbled across a hunting party." They went down pretty quickly, Jim was disappointed to discover. "Found some food on them, and the fire starters, but nothing to seal my wound. Just a rudimentary sort of field kit."

"Describe it." Jim told him about the contents, including the bone needle and thread. "Suture kit?" McCoy asked, and Jim could hear the underlying disgust, mixed with morbid curiosity in that low drawl. Fucker loved some old-school medical procedures. "I'll talk you through it."

Minutes later, Jim grit his teeth together and began suturing himself, Leonard's voice explaining each step slowly and methodically. But there was something else in those words... "You like this, don't you, you sick fuck. Me sewing myself together." 

McCoy couldn't hide his satisfaction. "Like my own precious ragdoll. Fuck, that's a pretty picture." 

Asshole was getting off on this, right now. "You like my scars?" Jim asked, grimmacing as the needle pierced his skin again, the threads tightening as he pulled it taut.

"Yeah, Jimmy, all of them." Jim knew that for all Bones' bitching about him getting hurt all the time, the doctor liked nothing more than patching the captain up again after each away mission. The physical act of healing Jim's broken bones and bruises turned McCoy on, a shared intimacy Jim had never had with anyone else. "I wanna leave that scar there now, just so I can look at it whenever I want." 

"You're fucking hard right now, I can hear it." 

"Yeah..." Jim could hear that deep throatiness in McCoy's voice, thick with arousal and knew the doctor was stroking himself. "I can see you right now, suturing yourself up, making the stitches good and tight. Fuck, I'd love to see that." 

There was a hitch to McCoy's voice that Jim recognized. "There's a little blood coming out, Bones." Jim leaned over, bending himself in half as he licked at it, making a little noise as the metallic tang hit his tongue. "Cleaned it up there." The breathing on the other end of the comm line was ragged, huffing and Jim knew McCoy was close. "Fucking come for me, Bones... let me hear you come..." _Give me something to hold on to, here in this cold cave,_ Jim thought to himself, wanting to know that even here, now, a couple light years away from Leonard McCoy, he had the doctor in the palm of his hand. 

Or rather, the doctor was coming all over his own hand, from the loud growling sounds coming out of the communicator. Jim loved that noise, and closing his eyes, he could visualize Bones leaning back in his bed, gripping that thick cock of his, tugging it so hard it looked painful. "Wish I could've seen that..."

"Soon, Jimmy. Just get back here, and I'll show you how much I miss you."

These weren't the sort of words that were easy for men like them to articulate, but something about the distance made it acceptable. "Suffer the winter's cold wind with me, Bones..."

"What?" Leonard's voice was softer now, but the anxiety was creeping back in.

"Just something my mother would say. 'Suffer the winter's cold wind, for it bears aloft next summer's seeds'." Jim used to roll his eyes at her, but now - particularly now - it made sense to him.

"Fucking poetic, Captain," McCoy drawled, chuckling, and Jim couldn't help but laugh. "Your leg looking okay, Jim? You keeping warm enough?"

"Shoulda known a redneck hick like you wouldn't understand." Jim looked down at his wound, pleased to see it looked neat and clean. "I'm okay. I'll be good here tonight." A few moments passed before Jim said anything else. "Bones?"

"Yeah Jim?" McCoy answered, soft and low.

"What are we doing?"

It was a moment before Leonard answered. "Getting you fixed up, so you can get your ass back home to me." That growling rasp burrowed deep inside Jim, those words branded on his heart. It was a strange feeling, the need to know that Leonard loved him, that they belonged to each other, in their own ways. "Then we're going after Archer. Take'em all down." 

_Next summer's seeds_ , Jim thought to himself. The best ship in the fleet, the strongest and smartest crew in the Empire, all loyal to him, to the death. Spock's genius, Bones' devotion - yeah, Jim thought to himself as he settled in for the night, for dawn and Spock's shuttle. 

Archer and his cronies wouldn't know what hit them. 

Jim was getting back to his ship - and his doctor - and nothing was going to stop him.


End file.
